fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Luminosity and Obscurity Versions
and are Nintendo Switch games, which are the first core series games of Pokemon's Generation VIII. Both versions released worldwide on August, 27 20xx. These games take place in the new region of Finilu, that are confirmed to be based of the real world country, Italy. A variety of 497 Pokémon can be caught in these two versions, about 104 of those are new addictions to the Pokémon Index. (Pokédex) Gameplay Pokémon Luminosity and Obscurity are mostly unchanged from previous entries. Since this game is on a single-screen system, there are more changes from the previous entry, Sun and Moon. There's no bottom screen so the menu is once again opened by using the Y button. The Nintendo Switch's touch screen and various controllers also are compatible with this game. Battles The battles remained heavily unchanged, however there are still features to keep them interesting. The battle screen is changed a lot though, it's similar to Sun and Moon but everything's on one screen. The battle is in the middle, Moves icon on the top left, Team on the top right, Bag on the bottom left and Run on the bottom right. The user's health is located near the bag icon and the opposing Pokemon's health is near the Team icon. Status conditions still remain near the health bar. Plot The story starts at an airport, near to your hometown. A young child named / and their mother come out of one of Mistralton City's planes. The main pilot, Skyla, tells them to have a nice time in the new region. One of the child's friends, Eclipse, is finally happy to see them arrive at their hometown. She immediately decides to show them around the hometown, Priroda Town, The Town of Quiet Nature. But before she can introduce them to the town, a strange figure approaches the two, who after their appearance, asks if they are interested in the concept of Pokémon. Eclipse says that she has been wanting a Pokémon for a long time, since her father has left for a Pokémon adventure. The figure introduces themselves as Professor Hazel and has been looking for someone to take on the role of filling up the Pokédex. Solar/Luna's mother runs over quickly and says that she has overheard the conversation that everyone was having. She tells them if they are truly ready for the task. Solar/Luna agree and the professor jumps with joy. She takes the two near the first route and gives them the choice of three Pokemon. Wolvield, Pyrave and Nawharn. Once one is taken, Eclipse takes the starter strong against yours, saying that she knows her types. Before Solar/Luna can go to the first route, Eclipse says that she wants a battle and won't be going down. If you picked Wolvield: If you picked Pyrave: If you picked Nawharn: After the battle, Eclipse sets out to catch some Pokemon before Professor Hazel can catch up to give her some Pokeballs. When Solar/Luna reaches an area full of grass, they can see the two talking in the distance before the professor notices them. She is currently teaching Eclipse how to catch Pokemon, however, she tells Solar/Luna if they want to see a demo. If not, they can completely skip the tutorial and be handed five Pokeballs. When they reach Aureus City, another strange figure appears. They introduce their selves as Nilsa. She exclaims by asking Solar/Luna if they are a new trainer. After they answer all their questions, she'll give them an upgrade to their Pokedex, giving them access to exclusive hidden Pokemon. After exiting Aureus City and getting the Pickaxe Badge, a small Pokemon's cry is heard. It appears it is one of the Era duo, nymphs of the past and future. It then flies deeper into the route. Once you reach the end, Professor Hazel will exclaim that the unidentified Pokemon is actually the legendary Pasmaturr/Imuture. It immediately curls up in fear and flees. Hazel is surprised to find the legendary nymphs and asks if Solar/Luna have heard of the duo. A group of strangely coloured people are running away and there's a glimpse of the legendary Pokemon, shoved under somebody's arm. You decide to follow them but you see Nilsa and a Salamance, with the strange people in fear. She tells them to let the Pokemon go but they refuse. She is forced to use Outrage on the people before catching the legendary in her hands. One member says, "Team Nova will get revenge on you!" Nilsa is shocked to see someone witness the whole thing and gives the child a Angel Wing, which is said to make a very special Pokemon appear deep in the sea. Afterwards, she says her farewell and flies off with her Salamence and the legendary Pokemon. Plot has not been completed yet, please wait. Blurb An new elegant region with more Pokémon and a lot more trainers! Encounter old figures, become the best! In this new journey, you and your Pokémon will set out to be the best and save the beautiful Finilu region! Features Changes *Almost every HM has become something else, some are still HMs and some have just been removed over all. Cut, Rock Smash and Waterfall are not HMs and are just normal moves. Trees can now be gotten rid of by using a Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying or Bug move, Rocks can be gotten rid of with Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water and Grass moves and you can now go up waterfalls if the chosen Pokémon is at level 40 or above. Fly, Strength, Surf and Dive are still HMs and still can be used normally. *Pokemon will now have more active animations, just like in Gen V. *A lot of various shiny Pokémon have been changed. *Many types of Pokemon have also been changed, along with their moveset. Some even have new evolutions to them. *There are new Mega Evolutions, however the Mega Ring is only obtained after beating the Elite Four. Dreamy Forms After the 6th gym badge, wild Dreamy forms will appear in certain areas each day. These new forms mostly have the Psychic, Dark, Normal or Ghost type as their primary type. Most of their stats have changed and appearances have been made to look like something different. If you have the Zangoose\Lopunny from Professor Hazel, it will evolve by giving it Dream Mist. However, there is a way to cure it. If you bring one to Hazel, she'll attempt to cure the effects of the Dream Mist and you'll be left with the original version of that form. Seasons Seasons return in this game from the fith generation games. They work just the same as they did before, now it brings in different pokemon for each season and area. Starter Pokemon from other generations can also be caught in Route 77 and there's even a different festival for each seasons in Aureus City, all with different battles, events and clothing. Music Changes Returning from Generation four and five, music changes come back. They activate depending on the time of day, or the situation. Almost every route has a night time remix and evne the Pokemon League has one too. The battle theme can change in night time and trainer battles. New Moves Like every other main series game, new moves are introduced to make a balance for the game, giving more special moves to different types. Some moves are introduces to one Pokemon only, this is called a signature move. New Abilities Pokédex #001-#100 Characters Main Characters Solar '(male playable character) Solar is a passionate young boy who has always liked nature. His mother moved to the Finilu region so they could have a vacation away from Unova. Before Professor Hazel came in, Solar was always fond of Pokemon. '''Luna '(female playable character) Luna is a active young girl who enjoys long walks and sports. Her mother moved to the Finilu region so that they would get more fit there than Sinnoh. Before Professor Hazel came in, Luna was always nice with Pokemon. 'Eclipse '(rival) Eclipse is the best friend of Solar and Luna. They have known them for a long time before moving to Finilu. Even though she looks weak, she is very strategic. She was always knowledgable of Pokemon and gets mad easily if someone tells her what she already knows. '''Professor Hazel (professor) Professor Hazel is the leading professor of the Finilu region, she is very confident and is an expert on Pokemon type advantages and disadvantages. She lives in Aureus City, a city near the player's hometown. Hazel is a good friend with Professor Fennel, who together, create the regional form called Dreamy Forms. Gym Leaders Durg (The Ground-type leader) Durg is the first gym leader you encounter. When you enter his gym, it's like an underground mine with the main trainers as Workers. Once you enter his room, it's a goldmine with his signature Pokemon carved into the back, Gligar. On defeat, he gives out TM28 (Dig) and the Pickaxe Badge. Aurora (The Ice-type leader) Aurora is the second gym leader you encounter. Entering her gym, you are greeted to a snowy wonderland, with Skiers as the main trainers. The room you battle Aurora in is in an huge icy castle. On defeat, she gives out TM79 (Frost Breath) and the Crystal Badge. Mack (The Fighting-type leader) Mack is the third gym leader you face. His gym is a building or Blackbelts and Battle Girls. Once you get to the main room, you'll be put in a wrestling ring with a large crowd watching you. On defeat, he gives out TM31 (Brick Break) and the Fist Badge. Colony (The Poison-type gym) Colony is the fourth gym leader you face. Upon entering, you appear in an abandoned lab, where there are three lab tubes. There's a colour on the wall with a hole that represents a type and you have to put in the correct one into the hole to proceed. If you don't, you fight a scientist. Once you reach the room, it fills with sludge. Colony turns around and laughs. On defeat, he gives out TM36 (Sludge Bomb) and the Tube Badge. Jane (The flying-type leader) Jane is the fifth gym leader you have to face. Upon entering, you are in a skyscraper and a bunch of bird Pokemon are flying around. If one spots you, you have to go into a battle. There are ten rooms of this, each getting harder and harder. Once you reach the very top, you'll see Jane with her jetpack, floating around. A force field surrounds the area so no one falls off. On defeat, she gives you TM58 (Sky Drop) and the Jet Badge. Music Priroda Town's Music Chillvibe Forest's Music Champion Nilsa's Theme Team Nova's Grunt Theme Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Articles containing music